According to the current prior art for ceramically lined reactors a heating burner is used to preheat the ceramic lining for ignition of the fuel burners to temperatures>ignition temperature of the fuel and, after the heating burner has been dismantled, the fuel burner is started using the ignition potential of the ceramic lining. Ignition usually takes place at pressures of up to 1.0 MPa.